modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Mingjue/History
Inheriting the Qinghe Nie Sect When Nie Mingjue was a teenager, he joined his father for a typical night-hunt, both unaware that a jealous Wen Ruohan has sabotaged his father's saber. Nie Mingjue watched in horror as his father's saber broke battling a beast, which then gored him with its horn. His father lingered for about six months before finally dying, which resulted in Nie Mingjue's appointment as the leader of the Qinghe Nie Sect. As a result of his father's murder, he and rest of his sect despised the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 49 As sect leader, Nie Mingjue invested in his brother Nie Huaisang's education, teaching him strictly and even sending him away to the Cloud Recesses to learn from the renowned Lan Qiren. Novel, Chapter 13 Sunshot Campaign Hejian Nie Mingjue led the front at Hejian during the Sunshot Campaign and eventually beheaded Wen Xu, the eldest son of Wen Ruohan. To strike fear into the Qishan Wen Sect cultivators, Nie Mingjue commanded Wen Xu's head to be displayed and his body trampled into the earth. Novel, Chapter 48 Novel, Chapter 61 When he inquired after the cultivator who cleaned up the battlefield, he was directed to Jin Guangyao, then known as Meng Yao, a well-known joke in the cultivation world. Meng Yao was the bastard son of a prostitute and Jin Guangshan, the leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, and had once been kicked down the stairs of Carp Tower when requesting shelter. Nie Mingjue noticed that Meng Yao avoided the cave where the other cultivators resided, and entered the cave to hear mockery of Meng Yao and his mother. Novel, Chapter 48 Nie Mingjue firmly defended Meng Yao and, after the latter continued to assist in cleaning up the battlefields and caring for the displaced civilians, promoted him to be his right-hand man. Nie Mingjue was pleased with Meng Yao's conduct and even began to open up to him. Novel, Chapter 48 When Lan Xichen visited, Nie Mingjue requested that Lan Xichen bring Nie Huaisang's saber to the Cloud Recesses for practice. The Cloud Recesses were fiercely defended by Lan Qiren, implying that Nie Mingjue had sent his little brother to the safest place he could. Novel, Chapter 48 Later that night, Nie Mingjue overheard Lan Xichen speaking with Meng Yao. Realizing that Meng Yao desired to earn his father's approval, Nie Mingjue readily agreed to write him a recommendation letter to bring to the Lanling Jin sect's front in Langya. Meng Yao was exceedingly grateful, and the three spent hours talking that night. Novel, Chapter 48 Langya Several months later, Nie Mingjue led his cultivators to aid Jin Guangshan in Langya. When Nie Mingjue inquired after Meng Yao, Jin Guangshan pretended not to recognize the name, to Nie Mingjue's irritation. He then began to look throughout the battlefield, sure that Meng Yao would be cleaning up as he had always done. Novel, Chapter 48 To his fury, Nie Mingjue witnessed Meng Yao use the techniques of the Qishan Wen Sect to kill a commander of the Lanling Jin Sect. He confronted Meng Yao, who pled a moment's mistake, explaining that the commander humiliated him, insulted his mother, and continually stole credit for Meng Yao's ideas. Nie Mingjue insisted that Meng Yao's calm expression during the murder mant it was premeditated, and even asked Meng Yao if he had been pretending to be pitiful to earn Nie Mingjue's pity when they first met outside the cave. Novel, Chapter 48 Ultimately, Nie Mingjue suggested that Meng Yao turn himself in, believing that Jin Guangshan would be lenient towards the son he despised because of the circumstances. Meng Yao thanked him, before driving a sword into his own stomach. Novel, Chapter 48 Horrified, Nie Mingjue attempted to give Meng Yao spiritual energy, only to have Meng Yao use an unknown technique to freeze his qi. Meng Yao then escaped, enraging Nie Mingjue, though when he told Lan Xichen, Lan Xichen insisted there must be more to the story. Novel, Chapter 48 Nightless City Lan Xichen began to receive letters from a spy in Nightless City, which he often passed to Nie Mingjue, who won victory after victory. Novel, Chapter 48 However, more members of the Qishan Wen Sect were present than expected during a surprise attack on Yangquan. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue was heavily injured, and he and several subordinates were captured and brought before Wen Ruohan in Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 48 Nie Mingjue then realized that Wen Ruohan's right-hand man was none other than Meng Yao. When one of his subordinates referred to the infamously temperamental Wen Ruohan's palace as the "den of Wen-dogs," Meng Yao cut his throat before asking if anyone else dared to use the slur. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue replied, "Wen-dog," as he had already accepted his death. However, Meng Yao responded by killing his subordinates instead of him. Novel, Chapter 49 Meng Yao then brought forth Baxia and mocked Nie Mingjue over his father's death. Infuriated, Nie Mingjue kicked Meng Yao, who delivered a kick of his own to the severely injured Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue was then dragged forward by Wen Ruohan. With Baxia, he killed many Wen cultivators, but Wen Ruohan's power quickly overwhelmed him, even sending him through the floor tiles. Novel, Chapter 49 As Wen Ruohan stomped on Nie Mingjue's chest, Meng Yao intervened to suggest that Nie Mingjue be tortured to death in the Fire Palace. Wen Ruohan agreed, and Meng Yao seized the opportunity to kill Wen Ruohan instead. Novel, Chapter 49 When Nie Mingjue awoke, Meng Yao was carrying him and Baxia out of Nightless City. Though Meng Yao pled that he had only killed his subordinates to keep Wen Ruohan from killing Nie Mingjue, Nie Mingjue refused to listen, swinging Baxia wildly at him. Meng Yao fled into a forest, chased by the severely injured Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 49 Lan Xichen then appeared, having received an urgent message from Meng Yao. Lan Xichen revealed that Meng Yao was the spy they had relied on, and that he had to commit terrible actions to maintain his cover. Meng Yao apologized for the pain he had caused by mocking his father's deaths and killing the subordinates, though he maintained he had no choice, and Nie Mingjue eventually agreed to spare his life. Novel, Chapter 49 The Venerated Triad Nie Mingjue did not trust Jin Guangyao, he still agreed to become sworn brothers with him and Lan Xichen, because he wished to discipline Jin Guangyao as he did Nie Huaiang, to keep him on a righteous path. Novel, Chapter 49 Fall of Wei Wuxian Nie Mingjue was present at Carp Tower's emergency meeting after Wei Wuxian freed the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect from the Lanling Jin Sect's forced labor. Although Lan Xichen agreed that Wen Qing's branch had committed no crimes, Nie Mingjue countered, albeit incorrectly, Novel, Chapter 60 that she had not opposed Wen Ruohan either, and was as guilty as the rest of her sect. Novel, Chapter 73 During the meeting, Nie Mingjue noticed that Jin Guangyao attempted to cover for his Father's lies against Wei Wuxian, but said nothing at the time, planning to reproach him after the matter. However, when Mianmian spoke against the exaggerations of Wei Wuxian's crimes, and subsequently chose to leave her sect rather than endure their sexist ridicule, Nie Mingjue praised her integrity. Novel, Chapter 73 Nie Mingjue was angered when several cultivators from Qinghe Nie Sect were killed by the sentient Fierce Corpse Wen Ning, and joined the pledge to oppose Wei Wuxian at Nightless City. When Wei Wuxian confronted them, Nie Mingjue scoffed at his arrogance before the bloodbath began. Novel, Chapter 78 Nie Mingjue was presumably among those who participated in the First Seige of the Burial Mounds, slaughtering the old and weak Wen remnants and throwing their bodies into the Blood Pool. Novel, Chapter 82 Song of Clarity At some point in time, Lan Xichen taught Jin Guangyao how to play Song of Clarity on to counter the power of Nie Mingjue's growing saber spirit. As Lan Xichen was busy with the rebuilding of the Cloud Recesses at the time, Jin Guangyao took over playing for Nie Mingjue, and their relationship began to improve. Novel, Chapter 49 Massacre of Yueyang Chang Sect Although Nie Mingjue had not intended to attend the Discussion Conference at Carp Tower, he came after hearing that Xiao Xingchen had amassed solid evidence that the Lanling Jin Sect's guest disciple Xue Yang was responsible for massacring the Yueyang Chang Sect. Every other sect had agreed that Xue Yang should be executed, but the Lanling Jin Sect refused. Novel, Chapter 30 Nie Mingjue delivered and angry lecture towards Jin Guangshan, and even pressed Baxia against Xue Yang's throat, threatening to kill him then and there. When Jin Guangyao tried to ease the situation, Nie Mingjue ordered him to leave. In the end, Jin Guangshan gave in and promised to execute Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 30 Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan quickly commuted Xue Yang's sentence to life imprisonment, as he considered Xue Yang's abilities in Demonic Cultivation capable of reconstructing the Stygian Tiger Seal. Novel, Chapter 30 An enraged Nie Mingjue then confronted Jin Guangyao at the top of the stairs to Carp Tower, demanding that he kill Xue Yang. To Nie Mingjue's disgust, Jin Guangyao expressed fear that his father would remove him from the Lanling Jin Sect if he agreed. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao insisted that Nie Mingjue did not understand what life was like with poor cultivation and no family name, and demanded to know why Nie Mingjue never forgave him for killing his commander and Nie Mingjue's subordinates. Novel, Chapter 49 In response, Nie Mingjue claimed that he only killed for unrighteousness, not for political gain. When Jin Guangyao countered how, exactly, Nie Mingjue decided who was worthy of life or not, Nie Mingjue asked him if he thought he was better than those he killed. Novel, Chapter 49 When Jin Guangyao answered "yes," Nie Mingjue kicked him down the stairs and called him the "son of a prostitute," invoking his sworn brother's most painful memories. He once again attempted to kill Jin Guangyao with Baxia, only to be stopped by Lan Xichen's intervention. Novel, Chapter 49 Death Wei Wuxian strongly implied that Jin Guangyao elected to kill Nie Mingjue after being called the "son of a prostitute." Novel, Chapter 104 Moreover, Jin Guangyao confessed that Jin Guangshan had also desired Nie Mingjue's death for political convenience. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao visited Nie Mingjue the day after their argument on the stairs, bringing along presents for Nie Huaisang. Frustrated by Nie Huaisang's affection for Jin Guangyao and his inability to learn saber techniques, Nie Mingjue then ordered Nie Huaisang's art collection burned, to his brother's great distress. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao promised to bring Xue Yang's head to Nie Mingjue in two months. Novel, Chapter 50 However, at some point in time, Jin Guangyao had accessed the Gusu Lan Sect's Room of Forbidden Books and taken a section from Collection of Turmoil that sounded similar to "Song of Clarity." He merged the melodies to act as a slow poison. Novel, Chapter 64 Less than two months later, the Qinghe Nie Sect hosted a martial arts conference. Nie Mingjue overheard Jin Guangyao confiding his fears and worries over Nie Mingjue's opinion of him to Lan Xichen, and promptly burst through the door, brandishing Baxia.Novel, Chapter 50 Jin Guangyao fled, but Nie Mingjue had encountered a qi deviation. Everyone he saw was Jin Guangyao, causing him to mistakenly kill several people. Finally, he recognized Nie Huaisang's voice among the confusion and became slightly calmer.Novel, Chapter 50 As his brother rushed towards him, Nie Mingjue collapsed to see the real Jin Guangyao, who wept at the sight. Nie Mingjue's last thoughts were that the Sparks-Amidst-Snow on his sworn brother's uniform were smiling in place of his brother. Novel, Chapter 50 Dismemberment Wei Wuxian surmised that once Jin Guangyao realized Nie Mingjue's Fierce Corpse possessed unusually strong resentful energy, he dismembered his sworn brother's body and scattered the pieces to cover his crime. Novel, Chapter 109 Although Nie Huaisang realized that his brother's body had vanished, he could only find one piece, the Demonic Left Arm, and constructed an elaborate plot to expose both Jin Guangyao and find his brother's missing body. Novel, Chapter 109 Thirteen Years Later Demonic Left Arm After Mo Xuanyu sacrificed his body to summon Wei Wuxian, Nie Huaisang threw Nie Mingjue's arm into Mo Village, Novel, Chapter 109 where the arm alone killed the three three members of the Mo family and a servant. The junior disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect were unable to suppress its power, and called on Lan Wangji to save the village. Novel, Chapter 5 Lan Wangji returned the arm to the Cloud Recesses in a Qiankun bag, where he, Lan Qiren, and several elders attempted Evocation, only for the arm to badly injure everyone save Lan Wangji. He and Wei Wuxian then followed the arm's pointed finger to find the rest of his body. Novel, Chapter 19 Stone Castles Nie Mingjue's legs were placed with the body of a different fierce corpse in the Qinghe Nie Sect's ancestral hall, Novel, Chapter 27 meaning his resentful energy would have been battling with the sabers of his own ancestors.Novel, Chapter 26 Yueyang Chang Sect Cemetery Nie Mingjue's torso was recovered from the cemetery of the Yueyang Chang Sect, although Lan Wangji battled the Gravedigger for it. Novel, Chapter 30 Presumably, the Gravedigger had realized that Nie Mingjue's body parts were being collected and wished to thwart their efforts for the sake of his friend Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 108 Yi City Under the obstructions of the Xue Yang, fierce corpses, and a thick fog, Lan Wangji still managed to successfully battle the gravedigger to recover Nie Mingjue's right hand. Novel, Chapter 42 Tanzhou Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and several juniors brought the headless corpse to Tanzhou to consult with Lan Xichen. Unfortunately, the resentful energy of Nie Mingjue's corpse was so strong that his body parts escaped the Qiankun bags to reassemble into a headless corpse. He then hunted the juniors before Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen intervened, and, to his horror, Lan Xichen recognized the corpse as his sworn brother's. Novel, Chapter 45 Novel, Chapter 46 Carp Tower Wei Wuxian attached his soul to a paperman to sneak into Jin Guangyao's bedchamber. He followed Jin Guangyao and his mysteriously distraught wife Qin Su through a bronze mirror to their secret treasure chamber. Nie Mingjue's head was kept behind many talismans to ward off its tremendous resentful energy, which was so strong that Wei Wuxian's paperman was immediately sucked into Empathy in its presence.Novel, Chapter 47 In the aftermath of the revelation that Nie Mingjue's body had been dismembered and scattered, Nie Huaisang took over custody of his brother's body. He appointed guards to watch over his brother, as did Lan Xichen.Novel, Chapter 63 Guanyin Temple According to Nie Huaisang, he received word at Lotus Pier that his brother's body had disappeared, and happened to be returning by Yunping when he was captured by Su She. Given Nie Huaisang's overarching plot and the fact that Nie Mingjue's body subsequently appeared in Yunping to hunt Jin Guangyao, it is implied that Nie Huaisang deliberately released his brother's body instead. Novel, Chapter 109 Wen Ning spotted Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse – now with his head attached – and engaged in a fight to protect the children Nie Mingjue had originally been lured towards. Wen Ning led Nie Mingjue back to the Guangyin Temple, where the fierce corpse's ability to sense blood relationships caused Nie Mingjue to mistake Jin Ling for his uncle Jin Guangyao. The combined efforts of Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji, and Wei Wuxian failed to stop him, and Wen Ning ultimately took the blow to save Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng.Novel, Chapter 107 Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji had nearly succeeded in luring Nie Mingjue into the former coffin of Meng Shi when Nie Huaisang prompted Su She to stab his leg. At the smell of his brother's blood, Nie Mingjue re-emerged, and Su she sacrificed his life to save Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 108 As Nie Mingjue turned towards Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng handed Wei Wuxian Chenqing. With his old flute, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were able to seal Nie Mingjue inside the coffin. Novel, Chapter 108 However, Nie Huaisang was determined to see Jin Guangyao dead, and subsequently tricked Lan Xichen into stabbing his sworn brother. The mortally wounded Jin Guangyao lurched towards the coffin, and, though Lan Xichen grabbed him, Jin Guangyao used his blood to break the seal. Nie Mingjue reached towards both his sworn brothers, but at the last moment, Jin Guangyao pushed Lan Xichen out of the way to save his life. Jin Guangyao then cursed at Nie Mingjue before his fierce corpse broke his neck. Both sworn brothers were then sealed together in the coffin. Novel, Chapter 108 Novel, Chapter 109 Aftermath Due to the danger he posed, Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao's bodies were sealed in their coffin for a hundred years and buried in a cemetery guarded by the Qinghe Nie Sect, the Gusu Lan Sect, and the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. The resentful energy from within the coffin was so strong that nothing grew within five-hundred feet of its position. Novel, Chapter 113 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Meng Yao was appointed to be Nie Mingjue's right-hand man prior to the start of the Sunshot Campaign. Their relationship fell out during an attack by Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu, when Meng Yao seized the opportunity to kill a general of Nie Sect who bullied him, as part of an implied plot to free Xue Yang. When Nie Mingjue confronted him, Meng Yao suddenly pushed Nie Mingjue out of the way of Wen Zhuliu's sword, saving his life at the expense of his own body. Web Series, Episode 42Web Series, Episode 10 As Nie Mingjue prepared to execute him, Meng Yao replied that he was grateful to have known him in his life. Nie Mingjue, in turn, relented, claiming that although Meng Yao was banished from the Qinghe Nie Sect, he would spare him because he had saved his life. Web Series, Episode 10 In Nightless City, Meng Yao killed Wen Ruohan to save Wei Wuxian, not Nie Mingjue, though he still killed the subordinates of the captured Nie Mingjue to alleviate Wen Ruohan's wrath. Web Series, Episode 42 Jin Guangyao's plan to kill Nie Mingjue was enacted much earlier in the Web Series. Nie Mingjue suffered a qi deviation immediately after kicking Jin Guangyao down the stairs after confronting him about the Lanling Jin Sect's protection of Xue Yang . Jin Guangyao then climbed the stairs and informed the dying Nie Mingjue exactly what he had done. Web Series, Episode 42 Animation Divergence In the animation, Meng Yao killed Wen Ruohan to assist Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue as they fought against him side-by-side, rather than to save the captured Nie Mingjue. Animation, Episode 16 References